A network typically comprises a plurality of network nodes connected together by a communications medium. A network node may comprise, for example, a switch, router, personal computer, server, network appliance or any other network device. A network node, such as a server, may store information in the form of files created in accordance with various formats, such as a hypertext markup language (HTML) file, extensible markup language (XML) file, and so forth. A file may also be referred to as a “page” or “web page.” Whenever a user may desire a particular file, the user may request access to the file using a number of network protocols. A protocol may be a predetermined process by which information is exchanged between network nodes.
Due to the high performance demands of certain applications, it may become necessary to implement technology to ensure that a user may access a desired file with a high level of confidence and reduced latency. To accomplish this, the same file may be stored on a number of different servers. Whenever a user sends a request to access a file stored on a server, the request may be intercepted by a network access device, such as a “load balancer” or “web switch.” The network access device may operate to coordinate and control how information is stored and accessed in order to optimize overall network performance. Optimized performance might be realized, for example, in lower access times for information stored on the servers. Due to the increasing demands for lower access times, it can be appreciated that there is a substantial need for technologies that may retrieve information faster from a server over a network.